Frères par orgueil
by Dodo-kun
Summary: Lorsque les combats sont terminés, être un frère prends toute sont importance. Même si l'enfer devient un obstacle...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présentés sont la propriété de Capcom, l'éditeur de jeux, dommage j'aimerais bien les afficher sur mon mur (ça doit être possible avec des chaines)...

**NDLA :** Je ne ferais aucun résumé, ce lemon est court et je préfère préciser que ce lemon ne contient pas de termes choquant, c'est la raison pour laquelle je le publie, seule le sens des phrases peuvent choquer ou blesser, dans ce cas je m'en excuse sincèrement, au pire des cas j'espère que le sens de mon lemon n'offensera personne.

Sur ce, je tiens à dire que je fais des fautes, beaucoup et que seul un avis ou une critique constructive et respectueuse m'intéresse, je ne suis pas là pour en prendre plein la tête et me faire insulter !

AH et, Ceci est un Lemon, YAOI, soit une relation entre deux hommes, ceux que cela pourrais choquer partez avant que votre coeur fragile et intolérant ne lâche !

Bonne lecture !!!

** Avant de vous laissez lire, je me fais un peu de pub !! Mon roman sur http://fantasy-wind.skynetblogs.be!!!! Venez me donner votre avis sur cette histoire originale.**

* * *

**Frère par orgueil.**

La bête fracassa le sol de son énorme patte, les goudron fondu, de cette journée d'été en enfer, éclata sous le choc. Il dévoila ses trois gueules encastrées les unes dans les autres telles des poupées russes et hurla.

-Pouah tu veux une pastille, sa refoule !

-Ne te moque pas de moi misérable humain ! S'égosilla la bête.

-Humain, hun !

Dante sortit Ebony et Ivory de leur étuis les pointa vers le démon et tira...

Les monstre s'effondra libérant l'autre démon qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Ce dernier se releva couvert du sang de la bête.

-Tu n'as jamais beaucoup réfléchit Dante...

Récupérant son épée, Vergil s'élança vers son jumeau donnant toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Depuis trop longtemps, il était dans ce monde. Passer deux minutes en enfer c'est comme passer toute une vie dans une cheminée. Son combat contre Dante l'avait bien trop affaiblit. Il n'y survivrait certainement pas. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, non ?

La sonnerie du téléphone se répercuta jusque dans son rêve ; ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit une batterie en morceau dans un coin de la pièce, un jux-box et un bureau sur lequel Dante posa nonchalamment ses pieds couverts de ses rangers crasseuses, le téléphone en main il répondit :

-Devil may cry, rappelez plus tard on est pas ouvert aujourd'hui ! Il jeta le combiner sur son socle et avala une part d'une immonde pizza, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son frère réveillé : Déjà remit ?

Vergil ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, _l'avait-il aidé pour mieux l'humilier ?_

-Enfile un pantalon !

Dante lui dit ça sans vraiment faire attention à sa propre remarque, observant la musculature avantageuse de son frère

Vergil récupéra les vêtements posés prêt de son lit de fortune et regarda son frère de son regard froid. Son épée était propre et rangée sur une table dans le fond de la pièce.

Dante lui offrit une part de son repas qu'il préféra refuser.(ndla :qui sait ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans...c'est les gouts de Dante quoi !)

Sa veste sur le dos, il tourna le dos à son frère alors qu'il remettait son épée à sa ceinture.

-Tu pars ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais rester ?

-Oh je pensais que tu aurais aimé prendre du bon temps encore un peu avant de repartir pour me créer des emmerdes.

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation et entama sa marche vers la sortie du bureau de son frère.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée Dante apparu à côté de lui, d'un coup de genoux il l'envoya valser dans la pièce :

-J'ai pris de mon temps pour t'aider alors que t'étais coincé en enfer, la moindre des choses serait de dire merci !

-Dante...

Celui-ci disparu pour réaparaître en face de lui :

-Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Dante captura ses lèvres sans attendre un réponse de son jumeau.

Vergil faiblit sous le baiser. _Est-ce ça la solution de son problème ?_

Laissant son reflet explorer les moindre parcelles de son corps de ses mains il se perdit dans les brumes d'un plaisir nouveau. pour l'un ou l'autre tout était à découvrir.

Vergil prit de court referma ses mains gantées sur les cheveux de son frère, le tirant en arrière sans pour autant relâcher ses lèvres fermement tenue par les siennes. Dante lui enleva sa veste ainsi que la chemise noir qu'il avait enfilé peut de temps avant.Vergil lui fit subir le même rituel découvrant le corps musclé de son jumeaux.

Il stoppa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son complice :

-J'ai faillit y croire.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle méthode pour m'humilier, pour me prouver que je suis faible.

-Tu réfléchit beaucoup trop Vergil. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du révolté et le repoussa contre le sol. Si tu crois que je te mens alors vas t'en mais sache que c'est ton unique chance.

Vergil se releva, remit les vêtements enlever plutôt et sortie de la bâtisse sans demander son reste.

Dante abandonné sur le sol de son bureau frappa celui-ci dans un accès de rage _: Pourquoi avoir été assez stupide pour lui coller un ultimatum !_

Bien trop orgueilleux, jamais son frère n'aurait accepté de telles conditions.

Laissant trainer sa longue veste bleu Vergil marchait dans les rues désertes de cette ville maudite. Un savant mélange de colère et de frustration alimentait son excitation. Une sorte de sorcière démoniaque fit son apparition, il ne lui fallut pas deux seconde pour la couper de toute part et ranger son épée.

Le Temen-ni-gru avait fait de cette ville un repère de démons inférieurs et autres monstres encore moins enviables.

Un nouveau monstre fit son apparition devant lui. Une éclair rouge le brisa alors qu'il n'eut le temps que de se mettre en garde.

Dante un genou au sol, l'épée tendu au bras droit, le regardait en coin, un sourire étirant ses lèves fines.

-Et bien on dirait que je vais pas pouvoir m'amuser ce soir !

Le monstre explosa en milles morceaux alors que Dante se relevait époussetant son pantalon couvert de saletés.

-Vergil je t'ai proposer de dormir chez moi cette nuit, pourquoi refuser une si délicate attention de ton frère ?

-Pour ne pas risquer le viole !

Il ouvrit des yeux face à la répartie de son frère et s'approcha de lui de son pas trainant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte une ombre se dessina derrière lui, un cercle d'invocation fit apparaitre plusieurs marionnettes infernales qui tentèrent de planter leur cimeterre dans son dos. Vergil intervint suffisamment tôt et repoussa les monstre qui volèrent en éclats. Il rangea sa lame quand une poigne ferme l'obligea à se retourner. Les lèvres de son jumeau, pour la seconde fois ce soir là, se firent pressante. Mais mieux préparé Dante recula un peu avant d'ajouter, pour que seul son frère l'entende :

-Je ne veux pas que tu repartes sans avouer que tu m'aimes autant que moi je peux t'aimer.

-Tu disais le contraire...

-Je parle trop... et tu le sais.

Il s'empara de la bouche offerte de son jumeau qui ne lutta pas, seul la donne changea. Dante ne gouvernait plus l'échange. Bien plus dominateur Vergil le plaqua contre le mur de brique le plus proche et s'acharna sur les lèvres de son amant et frère jumeau.

Dans les draps propre du lit qui les accueilli, ils se perdirent dans leur étreintes. Mêlant sueur et rage dans leurs ébats plus qu'amoureux . Découvrant encore une fois leur corps si semblables, caressant la peau de leur partenaire, mordant dans la chair et refermant leur poigne dans les plus fous accès de désir. perdu dans leur étreinte, perdu dans le rythme. Des tambours battaient à leur tympans, un tremblement de terre les secoua les emportant bien trop loin, bien plus loin, aussi loin.

Le Soleil se leva sur la ville du demi-démon qui sur son miroir trouva une lettre écrite de bleu :

_J'ai apprécié notre dernier échange Dante._

_Et j'apprécierais notre prochaine rencontre et nos prochains combats._

_Vergil_

**FIN **

Je remercie ma beta-reader (ou beta-lectrice) elle m'aide beaucoup avec cette catastrophe française, Merci ma Didi !!

Ensuite, bah écoutez, vivement qu'il y est plus de fanfictions sur Devil May Cry, que j'arrête de vivre par procuration avec mes lemons !

Dodo-kun


End file.
